Restoring You
by Crayola91
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts after the war to gain her qualifications as well as restore the castle to its former glory but can she restore something or someone else along the way? Rated M for future lemon chapters. Dramione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione glanced up at the castle before her. A place she had grown to call home over the years, the place that had also became a war zone just a matter of months before. Sorrow and joy filled her. Happiness at the thoughts of the wonderful lessons and masses of books that she had widdled through over the years and the thoughts of teachers who she had respected who now saw her as more of an equal than a student. The faces of her friends and visions of how they used to sit under the trees laughing and Fred and George scrapping. Fred… As quickly as the small smile played on her lips it disappeared. The familiar pang of sadness pricked at her chest, almost a physical pain, as she remembered all the lives that had been lost just a handful of months ago.

It had been a whirlwind past few years as Harry, Ron and herself had searched for and hunted down horcruxes all over the country. The physical and emotional strain had taken its toll on all of them. Hermione still wasn't the weight she had been before the ordeal and still woke to Ron and Harry's worried faces as she thrashed and screamed at the memory of Bellatrix's face. Her black manic eyes, flecks of spit escaping from her mouth as she bellowed the words she was about to carve into her arm. "MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione's hand instinctively went to cover the scar on her arm. They had offered several anecdotes whilst they had their check overs at St Mungo's however she had refused. She was somewhat determined to remember what this war had been and the person it had made her. She could never pretend that it hadn't happened and deep down she didn't want too. She would keep it as a reminder and to signify she was proud of her parentage.

Ron was still struggling to come to terms with everything. The loss of his brother and the sight of Lavender Brown being devoured by Fenrir Greyback scorched into his brain and refusing to leave, even when he was asleep. It had eventually come between them as he couldn't handle the guilt, thinking if he hadn't have broken up with Lavender she would have still been alive. Hermione had tried to tell him that he shouldn't blame himself but of course the words couldn't help him. He was having therapy sessions… they all were. Hermione didn't have much faith in them and had decided to come away from them hoping to find more answers on how to deal with trauma and grief in books. Eventually she had settled in coming back to Hogwarts. Whilst they were all offered jobs straight into the ministry in the Auror department, Hermione believed it was a cardinal sin to not finish her final year and receive her 'official' qualifications. Although she had tried to persuade them however, Harry and Ron had both agreed that they wouldn't be returning. Harry had tried to help restore the castle with other survivors but came away a different person. Although he had tried to put on a brave face, Hermione had held him as he sobbed and they clung to each other desperate for some form of normality to only conclude that this for them was 'normal.'

Ron and Harry were both preparing to start their Auror training programme in a few days and Hermione had discussed with Professor McGonagall about returning a couple of weeks before term started to familiarise herself, along with a handful of others from her year, with the castle and help with any last refurbishments. They had had a tearful goodbye, each promised to write to one another. Harry had left herself and Ron to have a particularly tearful moment as they held each other until it was time to go. It was a daunting prospect coming back without them and as she stood looking at the grand doors in front of her, feeling more alone then she had in the past 7 years, she had no idea what the year was going to hold for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tentatively pushed the grand doors and walked into the entrance hall. She was surprised to see it resembled what it had been before. There were obviously a few tweaks here and there but overall it looked almost immaculate. The large hour glasses resembling the houses and their points stood gleaming in sunlight that streamed through large stain glass windows. All empty awaiting the arrival of the students, unanswered questions and yet unsung achievements. Memories from first year where they had first tackled Voldemort came to mind, Slytherin were in the lead only for Gryffindor to win when Dumbledore awarded last minute points to the trio for their antics… oh and Neville. Hermione allowed herself a small smile at the memory when she heard the shuffling of feet behind her.

"Hi Hermione," a familiar voice greeted her. "It's strange being back, isn't it?"

"Neville!" Hermione spun around and gave him a warm hug. "I didn't know you were coming back this year."

"My Gran wasn't going to let me pass up on this opportunity to finish my education," he uttered looking slightly morose. "You would think being a 'war hero' would've convinced her I wouldn't be as much of a failure as she seems to think I am."

"Oh Neville, I'm sure she doesn't think that…" Hermione began to say but one look at Neville's raised eyebrow and she stopped. "Well I think your amazing and if I'm quite honest, it's encouraging to know I won't be alone this year. I haven't really been sure how to feel about all this."

"I know what you mean, have you any idea who else is coming back?" Neville asked as they slowly turned from the hour glasses and started the ascent up the stairs towards the headmasters… well now headmistress' office.

"I never thought to ask actually. Harry and Ron are going into the Auror training programme in a few days, Ginny was scouted and is now playing for a minor league quidditch team so I thought I would be riding solo. My original plan was to just come back, get my head down and get on with it but now I'm starting to think that may not be the best plan after all. I think everyone could do with some support if I'm honest." She gave Neville a slight smile.

Neville rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Definitely. I remember Professor McGonagall mentioning Dean Thomas and maybe Blaise Zabini but I'm not too sure on anyone else. I am actually looking forward to getting back into Herbology this year…"

They carried on with their general chit chat until they got to the large gargoyle outside of the headmistress' office.

"Oh no I can't remember the…" Neville started.

"Sherbet Lemon…" Hermione uttered croakily whilst looking at the floor. The gargoyle straightened up and raised an arm to reveal the winding staircase behind. Neville and Hermione hesitantly looked at one another and after a deep breath started up the stairs. They entered through the archway at the top and Hermione's breath stuck in her throat. Above the desk were two large portraits, each grand masterpieces of the predecessors of the current headmistress. Professor Albus Dumbledore snoozing on a large armchair looking so peaceful, almost like when he was… Then Professor Snape with the familiar sneer, arms crossed, glanced at Neville and Hermione. He gave a curt nod and exited out of the frame.

"Ah there you are, oh and you managed to bring Mr Longbottom, well come in sit down." Professor McGonagall went to usher the two into chairs and then followed their gaze to the portraits. "I haven't quite managed to go through their things yet. Feel like it's not right… I mean they were both great headmasters with equally brilliant minds…" At this point her voice caught in her throat causing both Neville and Hermione to tear their eyes from the paintings and look at Professor McGonagall. She was looking admiringly at the paintings with tears glistening in her eyes. Neville and Hermione shared a look and sat themselves into the seats facing the desk. Neville started twiddling his thumbs whilst Hermione noted there were six additional seats in formation.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat hastily and took her rightful place behind the desk.

"Now I'm sure you are both aware that this year is going to be imperative to the future of this school. History was made within these walls only a matter of months ago and now we have to work together to rebuild and restore not only the legacy but maintain the reputation of this school. A lot of this year is going to be settling back into normality and trying to stick together and avoid any… prejudices that some of the students may hold against one another. It is vital that the older students such as yourselves show a united front and set the best of examples that you can to the younger more… susceptible students. We want to show no hostility between the houses and show that in light of what has happened we can come back stronger than before." She finished this statement with a determined yet friendly look to Neville and Hermione and they found themselves smiling in agreement at her as they understood what she was asking of them.

"Professor McGonagall…" Hermione started.

"Please dear, I think we are slightly past formalities. Outside of lessons you are more than welcome to call me Minerva. You are after all both adults…" she added with a slightly remorseful tone.

"Ok… Minerva," Hermione resumed hesitantly. "I was just wondering who else is joining us this year, I mean coming back."

"Well we didn't have quite the comeback we were expecting and as you can see by the number of chairs there will be six others joining yourselves. Actually, due to this the returning students will have their own common room with individual rooms to help with the transition process. Now to answer your question, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and…"

She was interrupted by a gentle knocking at the door. She paused and summoned the guest in. For the second-time that day, Hermione's breath caught in her throat as her eyes made contact with steely grey ones looking straight at her.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, please come in and take a seat."


	3. Chapter 3

Tearing his eyes from Hermione's face with an unreadable expression, Draco proceeded to a seat to the far right of Hermione and sat down looking at his hands. His head jerked in Hermione's direction almost as if he wanted to look at her again but thought better of it and continued looking at his hands. Hermione suddenly became aware of how intently she had been staring and slowly turned her head to catch Professor McGonagall surveying the scene with a strange expression.

"Mr Longbottom, would you mind going to the kitchens and asking the house elves if they would mind preparing some food? I can imagine you are slightly peckish after your journeys." She smiled fondly at Neville and he glanced between Draco and Hermione both now sitting with their heads downwards.

"Yes Prof… sorry Minerva." He gently squeezed Hermione's hand before he stood and exited under the archway.

"Now then, I can imagine that this isn't the easiest of situations for the two of you to find yourselves in. Considering what we were discussing before you entered Mr Malfoy, I think that you two especially could be shining examples to the other students of how we can stay united and strong after what we have all been through. A lot happened a few months ago, but if we are to move forward we shall have to learn to forgive one another and forget any misgivings or misconceptions that have been strewed over the years. I know this won't be a walk in the park but if you two can do it I'm sure anyone can. Now I have your lesson plans here and I will give the others theirs when they come by as I'm sure your eager to get back to learning… some more than others." She added with a wink to Hermione as she passed her and Draco their timetables.

Hermione tried to smile but found herself unable to summon one. She was still in shock and couldn't forget his steely gaze as he had looked at her. Last time she had seen those eyes that intent and up close was in the manor when she was being accosted by his aunt. Her hand again instinctively went to her arm and she noticed Draco's head tilt towards her. He was looking at her arm, the muscles in his jaw twitching and then he resumed looking at his timetable.

"Erm Minerva, Muggle Studies seems to be missing from my plan…" He uttered in a barely recognisable voice.

Hermione was shocked to discover it wasn't laced in sarcasm or vehemence and before she could help herself blurted out, "Muggle Studies?"

"Yes Granger, muggle studies. I have to start somewhere right?" He added looking into her eyes.

"Right…" Hermione uttered not quite sure how to respond.

"Arr Mr Longbottom and welcome back Miss Bones… here are your timetables. The others shouldn't be too much longer but if you would like to follow me, I shall take you to the new common room." Professor McGonagall started out of the room and proceeded down the stairs whilst Neville and Susan followed. Draco and Hermione rose slowly, not daring to look each other and started to follow.

Walking through the corridors felt surreal to Hermione and as she passed each stairway and each crevice, another memory of the sights and horrors that had filled the walls months before filled her head. She could almost hear the screams and the ricochets of curses bouncing around. She spied the spot where herself and Ron had tried to fend off Nagini and closed her eyes tight to try to forget the memory. As she opened them again, she was startled to find Draco, pale and clammy glancing around at different spots probably reliving the same tortures as herself in his head. He noticed her looking and although he looked embarrassed he didn't lower his gaze. The expression on his face was unreadable. Was that remorse, admiration, sorrow, anger or just plain ignorance? Hermione couldn't tell and she hastily moved forward keeping close to the others.

"Here we are…" Professor McGonagall has stopped in front of a familiar place.

"Prof… Minerva, isn't this where The Room of Requirement used to be?" Neville wondered.

"It was indeed. Obviously, it was destroyed in the battle but the space has been somewhat adapted to suit your every need. Please follow me." At this she turned and waved a hand at the wall as a door appeared. "The need for privacy for yourselves is of utmost importance therefore the door is enchanted to only work with the wave or wand of each of yourselves and myself accordingly." It was at this point that Hermione snuck a peek at Draco who had the same pale and dare she think it, scared look on his face. Of course, she knew what he must be thinking about. She was thinking the same. It was here that one of the horcruxes were damaged and where Draco nearly died, where one of his friends did die. She watched as he seemed to draw a deep breath and step forward summoning up the courage that he would need.

The door was a large grand sculpture with the emblem of each the houses in different squares around the door and the Hogwarts emblem in the middle in the form of a handle. With a slight smile, Professor McGonagall pushed open the door and they entered a large sunlit room. Portraits of the founders and an assortment of the house colours greeted them. Large comfy sofas around a grand fire with lion carvings resembling the Gryffindor common room while flowers and overflowing hanging baskets with a barrel of butterbeer on tap signified Hufflepuff. Books lined one wall with graphs and maps surrounding them along with a globe for the clever Ravenclaws whilst raised snake heads with regal gems in the mouth spilled onto a black leather settee surrounding another fireplace on the other end of the common room. As Hermione looked around, she was surprised to see how well put together the room looked regardless of the clash of house colours. The mixture of regal and cosy gave a welcome feel and Hermione shared a look with Professor McGonagall who seemed to be waiting for the reactions of the four students. Neville and Susan seemed to be apprehensive but as they walked around familiarising themselves with their new 'secure place' general chit chat commenced and the headmistress started to look a little relieved.

"You all have individual rooms up the stairs, your belongings have already been taken up and your names are on the rooms so you know where they are. Any questions or… if any of you would just like to talk about anything, my office is open to each one of you. Now I'm going to see where those house elves have got too with that food." Her eyes glistened once more and after a friendly watery smile she turned and elegantly walked from the common room.

Hermione wasn't surprised that Draco had left the common room and gone to his room as soon as McGonagall had left. Dean, Justin, Terry and Blaise joined soon after having been guided there by Professor McGonagall and all looked around in wonder. They discussed events of the summer with one another and were talking about the aftermath of the war whilst avoiding the subject of those they had all lost. Hermione looked around and felt a sense of pride for each one of them. Excluding maybe Malfoy, perhaps they would all be able to come through all of this together. She left the din of the chit chat and started to walk up the stairs to enter her room. She searched for her name on the door and walked in with an audible gasp. A smaller fireplace was set up on one side of the room with a large grand leather arm chair with throws and cushions strewn across it. A large fluffy rug that enveloped her feet as she walked across was placed in front of the fire. A large bookshelf full of a variety of books both wizard and muggle, some of which even Hermione herself hadn't read yet, was placed along a whole wall. She ran her fingers along the spines and pulled one of interest. Alice in Wonderland. This one was one she had read before when she was much younger but she loved the way she could disappear into her own world whilst reading it and if she was to be truly honest to herself she felt she would need that in the next coming months. She proceeded to unpack her trunk that was at the end of her four-poster bed that was embroidered with Gryffindor house colours. She placed her favourite picture of Harry, Ron and herself on her bedside table taking a moment to look at their laughing faces. That was before the search and they had looked so happy not having any idea what the next year would hold for them.

There was a gentle knock at the door interrupting her thoughts. She walked over opening the door and saw Neville's slightly apprehensive face at the door.

"Hey Hermione, food is out downstairs…" he glanced at her room.

"I'll be down shortly, I'm just going to get changed. Thanks Neville." She smiled at him.

"No worries, I'll save you a seat." He retreated down the stairs and Hermione closed the doors and proceeded to get changed. She pinned her loose curls up and after taking a deep breath exited to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs, she noticed the general hum of noise quietened as she made her way into the common room which had now adapted to accustom a large table in the middle with eight seats around it. There was a space at the head of the table and as this was the only one that wasn't vacated, Hermione had no choice but to sit at it. Draco was sat opposite to her but she doubted he would have chosen the head of the table either, he must have come down just before her.

The spread before her was magnificent. Succulent chicken, colourful salads and a large joint of gammon with steaming vegetables on the side. She started to help herself when herself and Justin reached for the same bowl.

"Oh sorry, you go." Justin apologetically gestured.

"Thank you, how have things been for you Justin? Since…" She paused not quite sure what to say next.

"Oh you know how it is, everyone I think is still trying to put pieces back together. It has been hard but I think after the nightmares stop we should be alright. It's just hard when you can't even escape things in your sleep you know?" He looked downwards and Hermione was shocked at his very honest response.

"Yeh I know…" She uttered whilst realising that Draco had paused from his huddled conversation with Blaise to analyse her answer. His eyes darted towards her arm and Hermione had to refrain from touching the scar.

She started to eat and slightly tuned out to the conversations taking place around her. When they had finished their main course, the table inadvertently switched to mouth-watering desserts. Hermione picked a few profiteroles but due to her now shrunken stomach she couldn't manage to eat them so instead proceeded to rolling them around her plate. She felt a set of eyes boring into her but didn't dare look up and face whom she thought they belonged too.

"You ok Hermione?" She looked up to the face on her left to find herself looking into Neville's concerned face.

"Yeh, I'm ok, just adapting I suppose." She gave him a small smile.

"I get it, I bet it's even harder for you without Harry and Ron. You three were inseparable. Did you stay with them after… or go back to your parents?" Neville asked innocently enough, after all not everyone knew she had obliviated her parents and couldn't have gone back to them if she tried.

Neville must have noticed her eyes welling up as he tried to quickly retreat his question.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or anything." He looked so apologetic that Hermione felt the need to explain.

"No Neville, please don't apologise, it's just…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I couldn't go back to my parents. Before we left, I had to obliviate their memories as I tried to keep them safe. I sent them away and now I have no way of finding them. I spent the summer with Harry and Ron at Grimmauld Place and… well yeah coming back here has been strange and I do miss them but we all knew what we had to do so yeah… that's about the brunt of it." She tried to make a bit light of the situation but didn't quite succeed.

"Herm, I am so sorry. I had no idea." Hermione just shook her head almost in dismissal of the situation but Neville grabbed her hand. "Any time you need to talk you know where I am, I mean it."

"Thanks Neville." She replied with a squeeze on his hand. "So, you looking forward to starting lessons again?"

"I am actually, especially…"

"Herbology." They both stated together and as they both laughed, Hermione noticed a puzzled look on Draco's face making her wonder just how much of the conversation Draco had heard.

As the food dwindled down and the yawns commenced, the students retreated one by one mumbling good nights to one another. Blaise left and soon Hermione and Draco realised they were the only two left at the table. Neither seemed to want to leave yet and they both had a slight inkling of why. The thought of reliving the chaos within their slumber was a lot less attractive than a few moments of awkward silence in the common room. Hermione pushed her chair from the table and moved to settle on one of the settees in front of the fire.

As she lost herself in the orange pattern of the flames, she heard the scrapping of a chair along the floor and the sound of leather squeaking as Draco placed himself on an arm chair facing the fire also. Although it should have been, nothing felt awkward in the silence that ensued. Hermione took a chance and snuck a glance at Draco. He looked slightly older then he had when she last saw him but less haggard. He looked, dare she say it, older but more handsome without the constant worry lines on his face. He must have sensed her gaze as he looked up at her and she turned away flushed.

"How are you?" He asked and as she looked back up at his face she was surprised to see genuine concern cross his features.

"Erm, not bad I guess. You?" He seemed slightly surprised she had reciprocated the question.

"You don't have to be nice to me you know. I know I put you through hell." Was that remorse on his face?

"Look Draco… I know that we haven't always had the best of memories but you heard what McGonagall said…" she started.

"Typical Granger. What did the teacher say? Let's follow by the rules." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I was wrong about you ok? I was brought up thinking that you were less than me and somehow inferior. I heard what you did to your parents… to protect them and I don't know how any person could find the courage to do that. You beat me in every lesson and although I grew up hating you for it, there was a sort of admiration. You really are the greatest witch of our generation and hopefully one day I hope you can forgive me because you want too and not just because some teacher told you too." With that he rose from his chair and made his way up the stairs leaving Hermione open-mouthed on the settee.

Did that just happen? Did Draco Malfoy just open himself in that way to her and tell her that he wanted her forgiveness? When she eventually made her way upstairs to her room and grabbed Alice in Wonderland to read in bed, she drifted into a sleep with the book still rested in her lap. Oddly enough it was the best night's sleep she had had in a long time.


End file.
